vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidalee
|-|Nidalee= |-|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee= Summary |-|Original Lore=Raised in the deepest jungle, Nidalee is a master tracker who can shapeshift into a ferocious cougar at will. Neither wholly woman nor beast, she viciously defends her territory from any and all trespassers, with carefully placed traps and deft spear throws. She cripples her quarry before pouncing on them in feline form—the lucky few who survive tell tales of a wild woman with razor-sharp instincts, and even sharper claws... |-|Warring Kingdoms Lore=A wild, untamed fighter steeped in myth, it is difficult to know what is true of Nidalee and what is legend. Some say she fights with the ferocity of a white tiger, while others of the Warring Kingdoms believe she can become the creature itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Vastaya Hybrid, Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled spear wielder and trap user), Enhanced Senses (Can accurately pinpoint the location of a single gunshot and track the sound and smell of it through a dense forest from several hundred meters away), Magic, Shapeshifting (Can instantly shapeshift between a human and a Cougar at will), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Prowl and Primal Surge), Damage Boost (Via Hunt), Extrasensory Perception (Via Hunt and Bushwack), Reactive Power Level (Javelin Toss deals more damage the further it travels, Takedown deals more damage the more the target is injured, and Primal Surge heals the more the target is injured), Healing (Via Primal Surge) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Even before she mastered her powers she was able to fight and kill several Kiilash warriors) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kingdoms Garen) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Kiilash Vastaya and thus should be comparable to Rengar, Should be comparable to Xayah and Rakan and superior to Alistar.) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Mountain Class' Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range in Cougar Form, Dozens of meters with spears and magic in Human Form Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Above Average (Nidalee has been taught survival skills since childhood, having been forced to survive for decades in a near-inhospitable jungle alongside her adoptive tribe of cougars and growing to become a master hunter and tracker. She is highly skilled at using her environment to her utmost advantage, having a wide knowledge of plants that can be used as healing salves, light sources, and even explosives. She is also highly skilled in combat, having fought and defeated multiple Kiilash hunters, a tribe renowned as being among the most skilled hunters in the world, before she had even learned to properly control her powers.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prowl:' Moving through brush grants Nidalee bonus movement speed, increased if she is moving toward a nearby visible enemy champion. **'Hunt:' Hitting monsters or enemy champions with Javelin Toss or Bushwhack marks them as Hunted, granting True Sight for the duration. While moving toward Hunted targets, Nidalee gains Prowl's bonus movement speed. Additionally, Nidalee's first use of Takedown and Pounce against Hunted targets are empowered. *'Human Form:' **'Javelin Toss:' Nidalee hurls a javelin forward in a line, dealing increased damage based on the distance traveled. **'Bushwhack:' Nidalee lays a trap at the target location, which becomes arms and becomes invisible. The next enemy who springs the trap takes magic damage over time, granting True Sight for the duration. **'Primal Surge:' Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, healing the target allied champion or herself, increased based on missing health and granting bonus attack speed. **'Aspect of the Cougar:' Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining melee attacks with bonus range as well as new abilities. *'Cougar Form:' **'Takedown:' Nidalee's next basic attack gains bonus range and is modified to deal magic damage, increased based on the target's missing health. Takedown deals increased damage to Hunted targets. **'Pounce:' Nidalee dashes forward, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing point. Pounce can be used to target nearby Hunted targets and gains increased range against them. **'Swipe:' Nidalee claws at enemies in an arc, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. **'Aspect of the Cougar:' Nidalee transforms herself into a human, gaining ranged attacks as well as new abilities. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Cats Category:Hunters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Trap Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Catgirls